The Administrative core of UCI's Cancer Systems Biology Center, also to be known as the Center for Complexity, Cooperation and Community in Cancer, will provide the administrative, communication and oversight needs for the three projects and the shared resource and outreach/education cores. The Core will establish an Executive Committee, which will be chaired by the Director, to be the primary governing body of the Center. The Core will define, approve and review membership in the Center and provide logistical support for Center members, including assisting investigators with meeting regulatory hurdles associated with research. In addition, the Core will solicit, review and administer two types of pilot project grants: one directed at graduate students and postdocs and the other directed at faculty. The Core will facilitate and guide communication among Center members by the participation of Core key personnel in the research group meetings of the projects and by organizing and participating in intra-Center workshops. The Core will guide the integration of the Center into the Cancer Systems Biology Consortium by facilitating the sharing of Center resources and member expertise across the Consortium, by participating in the Annual Consortium meeting and by matching Center members with counterparts in the Consortium to foster new collaborations. The Core will also organize annual site visits of NCI program staff. The Core will provide scientific and budgetary oversight of the Center by soliciting and reviewing annual progress reports from the three projects, the two cores, and the pilot project grants. The Core will appoint an External Advisory Board, which will provide annual reviews of the Center as a whole. The Core will provide progress reports back to the NCI. Finally, the Core will oversee strategic planning and the implementation of decision-making mechanisms for the scientific direction and the budgeting of funds.